I Love You, Amy Rose
by Venna Conqueso-Macarte
Summary: Amy committed suicide, and Sonic didn't make it to her in time. How will he continue his life? Note: Just a story I popped in my mind that I just had to write. Reviews always welcome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM

Sonic's PoV

It was raining. I just stood there, staring at what was in front of me. I saw a puddle of blood, a gun, and a face. This person was crying before hand. When, I guess I can see why. If I were in her shoes, I would cry as well. I examine the body again. No pulse, or heartbeat. Just cold flesh. I look at the note in my hand, and I read it again.

_Dear __Sonic__, _

_I __wish __you __the __best__. __I __hope __you __live __a __happy __life __with __Sally__. __Tell __Cream __and __Tails __that __they __are __going __to __be __great __parents__, __and __I __will __watch __over __them __in __Heaven__. __Also__, __tell __Knuckles __and __Rouge __that __they __are __going __to __have a __happy __marriage__. __Now __Sonic__, __this __is __my __personal __message __to __you__. __I __love __you__, __but __you __loved __someone __else__. __I __wish __I __was __there__, __but __I __can__'__t __stand __it__. __Sally __is __a __wonderful __person__, __but __I __can__'__t __take __the __thought __of __you __with __someone __else__, __let __alone __marry __you__. __I__'__m __sorry __if __I __put __sadness __into __your __happily __ever __after__, __but __I __want __you __to __stay __strong__. __I __want __you __to __continue __your __life__. __Tell __everyone __I__'__m __sorry__, __and __continue __their __life __without __me__._

_With __love__, _

_Amy __Rose__._

I notice the tear stains here an there, and bow my head down. I was too late.

_A __few __days __later__..._

It's still raining. Everyone but my wife is here. She had royal duties to take care of. Anyway, we gather around Amy's grave, and I read again for the 100th time.

_Amy __Rose_

_A __young __beautiful __woman __with __a __broken __heart_

_Who __suffered __a __tale __of __sadness_

_Now __is __a __guardian __Angel __of __Her __friends_

_And __paint __their __tales __with __a __bright__, __happy __colour_

_May __the __Lovely __Amy __Rose __Rest __here __in __Peace_

We just stand there. Stand there and cry. I offer her a dozen Red Roses. Her favorite flowers.

_Years __later__..._

Eggman retired of old age. Good for him. But Sally hasn't been the same. She complains, she shops, heck, I even caught her cheating on me. But the princess gets away, and I can't divorce her. But everyday, I come back to this grave, and offer flowers. The same ones I offered on her funeral. Why?

Because I love her.

_A __couple __more __Years __later__..._

Here I stand once more. Everyone is doing great. Cream and Tails had their second Grandchild, while Knuckles and Rouge just had their first. Me? Nada. Sally didn't want kids. She was too busy anyway. I'm old, but I still come back. Guess that's love.

It rains again. I don't want to leave, so I stay here. I close my eyes, and soon afterwards, I'm greeted by a bright light, an a voice I haven't heard in a long time. I smile, and say,

"I love you Amy Rose."

Normal PoV

One day, Sally picked up a newspaper, and screamed.

**Sonic ****the ****Hedgehog ****has ****died****!**

**The ****grave keeper ****says ****he ****died ****on ****the ****hill ****of ****his ****beloved ****friend****, ****and ****on ****request ****of ****his**

**younger ****self****, ****he ****is ****going ****to ****be ****buried ****next ****to ****his ****friend****. "****You ****know****, ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****do ****the ****same ****thing****. ****I ****wanna ****show ****the ****world ****that ****friendships ****never ****end****, ****even ****in ****death****." ****said ****Miles ****Prower****. ****Sonic****'****s ****other ****friends ****agreed****. ****But ****we ****have ****heard ****nothing ****from ****Sally ****Acorn****, ****his ****wife****. **

Then, she sat down, and asked for tea. She was going to need it.

The end

For those who don't understand, Amy committed suicide, and Sonic couldn't get to her on time. She died, and Sally wasn't being a supportive wife. In the end, he goes to her grave everyday, since Sally doesn't care, and he realizes he loved Amy all this time. But he can't divorce Sally, since she's the Princess. Sally was using his as a cover so she can do whatever she wants, and when Sonic dies, she knows she will be pestered with questions, even ones she doesn't want to answer.


End file.
